


Reunion

by Aichi



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasuku and Jack find each other again in a future ruled by Yamigedo. Scene from Hundred episode 33.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Jack almost can’t believe it when he hears that voice. He’d sent that message into the past as a last hope – no, he’d never actually hoped for a response. He’d sent it as a farewell.

“…Jack?”

His head tilts, searching for the voice’s source. It’s behind him, he senses, from the warmth of its body and the sound of feet shifting in the sand. He turns to face it. The voice just _sounds_ similar, he reasons. It can’t actually be _him_.

“Tasuku?” he finds himself asking, even though he knows that’s impossible. He lowers his head to inspect the creature before him, to make sure. He has to confirm it. This creature is the right height, he notices, but firmly tells himself that means nothing. He sniffs at it and inhales its scent, expecting to smell one of the few human children who somehow still survive in this wasteland.

Instead, it’s the smell of the person who he’d curled up with on countless nights, who’d carried him in his deck and fought alongside him, in a past that now seems impossibly far away. There’s no way for him to rationalise this. That smell is unmistakably _his_.

“This voice… this scent…” he says, as a hand brushes against his scales. The touch is so familiar. Jack wishes he could see again, if only for this moment. “…You’re Tasuku Ryuenji, aren’t you?”

Fingers slide over the scales on the underside of his jaw, immediately finding the most sensitive spot, scratching him there the way only one person knows that he loves. _It really is him_.

“Jack… are you blind?” Tasuku asks, quietly.

There’s a moment of silence before Jack shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

He’s about to continue when Tasuku’s arms wrap around his snout and his head is pulled against his buddy’s chest. Jack leans into the touch and gently nuzzles back, feeling Tasuku’s tiny human heart pounding as he’s squeezed tightly in obvious desperation and relief.

“Jack… I always believed…” One of Tasuku’s cheeks rests against Jack’s scales. It’s damp, and he realises that Tasuku is crying. “I knew that you were still alive.”

A breathless kiss presses onto the dragon’s forehead, and he’s pulled into another embrace. It’s painfully tight, but he says nothing. Jack doesn’t want to speak any more, wants this quiet moment between them to last forever. But he has to tell his buddy the truth. 

There are no neodragons in this desolate future, and Tasuku came all this way just to watch him die.


End file.
